Wreck-It Generation
by G-Power
Summary: After Turbo's defeat, Ralph and his pals move on to their new lives. Meet Rita, Lexi, Carlhoun, and Vanellopeter as a group of kids whose are about to take an unexpected turn when they discover Turbo's five sons are after their parents for their father's revenge. Together, they discover their unique powers and ran straight into the mission of helping their parents.
1. Prologue

After 30 years victory of defeating the evil and sadistic Turbo who was previously disguised as King Candy, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends had regularly spent their time on their game jumping adventures together.

Ralph had finally accepting his important role as the bad-guy of his game and was later married to an tomboyish and stretchable fighter named Christina, but he knows that she likes to be call Chris and the two had a daughter together named Rita. As she grown with her parents, she has her father's hot temper (which results in him wrecking things when angered) and her mother's tomboyishness and sarcasm. Despite her ability of having superior strength and immense speed from her father, she can stretch, deform, and expand her limbs just like her mother.

Felix was married to Calhoun and the two have two children named Carlhoun and Lexi. But since Felix and Calhoun lived in two different games, they both decided to take care one of their kids. As Lexi had grown with her father, she has his helpful and cheerful attitude but secretly has her mother's serious and dangerous streak if she threatened. As Felix uses his golden hammer to fix a broken nail gun which gave it a golden shine, Lexi uses the golden nail bug to fix everything she touches. While Carlhoun had grown with his mother, he had developed his mother's hardcore, tough, and incredibly strict personality with an intelligent streak but had a slight of his father's polite and kind attitude. Years of training with his mom, Carlhoun can use a pair of large-barrel handguns in battle which gave him the ability to shoot any elemental bullet he come up of.

Chris's older sisters Elena and Diana were married to their long-lost fiancees Sergio and Wyatt as both of the couple have one child named Drake and Stefani. As the both of them had grown from their own parents, Drake has a combination of his father's cockiness and his mother's stubborness. Ever since he was born with a virus, his parents created a body that allows Drake's soul to be fused in, which also allows him to transform his body into any different shape and form of weapon. While Stefani had grown with her own parents, she has a combination of his mother's optimistism and girliness with a little touch of her father's calmness and arrogance. Despite her ability of cat-like abilities from her mother, she can handle almost any weapon she can conjure up just like her father.

Chris's youngest sister Alisa became the future princess and had decided to live with Vanellope to race along with her and other Sugar Rush racers.

Also, Vanellope and Rancis had developed a romantic relationship with each other and the two married each other, which lead them having to have a son named Vanellopeter and a daughter named Rancia. As they had grown with their parents, Vanellopeter has the ability to teleport from place to place in the blink of an eye as a result of him being a glitch racer and Rancia can glitch too but her birth caused her to losing her humanity and essentially becoming a automaton puppet, but she kept her emotions within her mind.

As the children continues to grow up with their parents, their next adventure was just only the beginning.


	2. Meet Rita and Lexi

"Wake up, Rita!"

Rita groaned as she tosses and turns in her bed. She could tell it was her dad's voice trying to wake up, but she continues to ignore him.

"Come on, Rita! Get up!"

Rita was still asleep and refuses to wake up.

With a smile on hid face, Ralph uses his massive hands to tickle his daughter out of the bed, which had cause her to laugh so hard that she fell out of her bed.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Rita giggled as she looked up at her dad.

"Good." Ralph grinned as he picked Rita up off the floor. "Now your mother and your sister are at the apartment with Felix and his daughter."

"Okay." Rita said with a grin. "I'll be there with you in a sec."

As Ralph left the room, Rita was looking at the full mirror to see her appearance. She does have her dad's auburn hair and abnormally large hands and feet as well as her mother's red eyes. Right now, she is putting on the same clothes that her father was wearing. It was red and brown plaid polo shirt with green undershirt and brown overalls with one ripped strap.

Above Rita's room was Lexi's. Just before Felix could wake up his daughter as he opens the door, he had found Lexi putting her blue plumber hat. She had the same feature of her father of brown hair expect it's tied into a ponytail and blue eye. Plus, she was wearing a blue denim plumbers dress outfit with white undershirt and belt.

"Oh. Hey, dad." Lexi smiled, spotting her dad coming in.

"Hey, Lexi." Felix smiled back. "I love to see you up so early. The gang is in my penthouse. But the others will be here soon."

"Is mom coming with my brother?" Lexi asked hopefully.

"Yes, there are." Felix smiled. "Rita's parents are in my place while their daughter is outside with Qbert and his friends."

"Alright." Lexi nodded. "I'll meet them soon."


	3. Meet Carlhoun, Vanellopeter, and Rancia

"Carlhoun!"

Carlhoun was training for his mission for the Cy-Bugs to become the next Commander in Hero's Duty. He has his mother's features of having short blonde hair with side bangs, blue eyes, fair skin, and heavy armor consisting of the colors blue and black.

"Carlhoun! Come on! We have to go to Fix-It Felix Jr game!"

Carlhoun was taking out of his high-tech gun to blast more targets and was almost done until his mother stop him.

"Why do you stop me?" Carlhoun asked.

"Because I was waiting for you to go your dad's game." Calhoun responded. "Now come on! I have to meet your little sister and her friends."

"Fine." Carlhoun scoffed. "But I only going there to be alone, not wasting my time with other people."

As Carlhoun entered to the train, he sat next to his mother, who was feeling concern for her son.

"Carlhoun, you gonna have to open up to other people." Calhoun said in a caring tone. "Your father and your sister know that you need to spend more time outside the game instead having to fight Cy-Bugs all day."

"You don't understand me." Carlhoun snorted. "I was born to fight Cy-Bugs for living, not being some optimistic video game character who has no worries all the time."

"Look, it's not like that." Carlhoun spoke.

"Just don't talk about it and leave me alone, okay?" Carlhoun snapped.

With a disappointed sigh, Calhoun got up and sat next to her soldiers, leaving her son feeling down of the conservation.

In Sugar Rush kingdom, Vanellopeter was looking outside his window as he was so excited to visit one of his mother's friends for the first time. All he wants to do is making new friends instead of spending his boring time in the castle because of the responsibility of being a prince. He has his mother's feature of having fair skin, black but short hair with candy sprinkled on it and hazel eyes, and wore a mint green hoodie, brown shorts, green, white and purple socks, and black boots.

"Brother, it's time to go." Rancia spoke, waving at her little brother.

"Coming!" Vanellopeter shouted.

As Vanellopeter left his room, he was entering the throne room just in time to see Sour Bill instructing his big older sister to behave at Fix-It Felix Jr game. She has her father's feature of having fair-skinned and freckled and blond hair with blue eyes, and wore a chocolate-colored jacket and skirt, orange shirt, brown leggings with orange dots, and chocolate-brown shoes.

"Hey, sis!" Vanellopeter greeted with a grin.

"Hello, brother." Rancia greeted back. "It's great to see you up and ready."

"I'm glad to meet new friends." Vanellopeter smiled, waving at his older sister.

"Yeah, but I hope you don't act hyper all the time." Rancia warned.

"Don't worry, sis." Vanellopeter said with a grin. "I will."

Then, their parents entered the room with smiles on their faces.

"Are you ready to go?" Rancis asked.

"Yes, dad!" Vanellopeter and Rancia nodded their heads as they ran into their karts to leave the game.

"Whoever the last one is a rotten egg, sis!" Vanellopeter mocked.

"You're on, bro!" Rancia grinned.


	4. Meet Drake and Stefani

"Mom, can we talk about my body?"

Drake was sitting next to his mom on the train while his dad was sleeping as the train was in motion.

"Um, what?" Diana asked in slight confusion.

"There was like all weird stuff happening inside of me." Drake explained. "I tried to talk with dad about it, but he said to ask you. Because you're a weapon specialist."

"Oh." Diana grinned slightly.

"Well, maybe I can try asking my aunts about it." Drake sighed in disappointment.

"No, it's good that you came to me." Diana smiled. "To be honest, your father and I will sit down with you and talk about it after the party."

"Okay, mom." Drake smiled back. "I hope I meet my cousins again. Rita is always the cool one."

"And what about Stefani?"

"She's one of those girly, prissy girls." Drake scoffed. "She's also one of most annoying girls I've ever met."

"Come on, Drake." Diana giggled. "I'm sure she's not gonna be all of that."

Back at Fix-It Felix Jr game, Stefani was brushing her hair. She was so excited for seeing some new friends and ready to groove into the spotlight. She has her mother's short blue hair with her father's sapphire eyes and was wearing a blue-colored midriff hoodie with a cat hood with long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms and dark blue short shorts with a pair of unusually designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme.

"Stefani, you've been in there for three hours!" Serigo shouted through the door. "Let's go!"

"I can't find my stupid white nail polish!" Stefani shouted back.

"Oh, sweetie, I accidentally threw it away." Elena responded.

"What?!" Stefani exclaimed.

"I didn't know it was a nail polish." Elena explained. "I thought it was..."

"Great!" Stefani interrupted in anger. "Now I have to use a different nail polish for the party!"

"You better not waste our time!" Serigo yelled.

"I'll be right there, dad!" Stefani yelled back.


	5. Map Session

In Felix's penthouse, every Nicelander and guests were having a great time while some of the guests were talking about their day in their games. So far, the kids were at the table talking and eating but Rita was nowhere in sight. Fortunately for Chris, she knows that her daughter is outside practicing her strength.

"Rita, get in here!" Chris called out from the window. "We have company!"

With a sigh, Rita had stretched her arms up to the window and went inside to see her friends and cousins waving at her.

"Rita! Hey!" Drake spoke.

Just before Rita could reply back, she spotted Calhoun walking in with Carlhoun. Rita's eyes were widened and her heart was pumping fast to see Carlhoun. She had a secret crush on him ever since they were kids, but she doesn't know if he likes her back.

"Hey, Rita." Carlhoun greeted with a wave. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Rita grinned.

"Hey, bro!" Lexi exclaimed. She got up from the chair and ran to hug her big brother. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hey, sis." Carlhoun grinned.

Rita let out a warm smile as they walked back to the table. The kids were talking about their days in their arcade and eating various foods. But Carlhoun pulled out the paper from his pocket and place it on the table, causing the others to get a look at it.

"Hmm..." Stefani mumbled. "When you reach Mt. Diet Cola Mountain, go through the..." Her eyes widened wide open as she realized what it is. "Guys, it's a map from…Sugar Rush!"

"A map in Sugar Rush?!" Vanellopeter cried.

"Quiet." Rancia whispered, covering her brother's mouth.

"Sorry." Vanellopeter whispered back. "But seriously a real treasure map? In Sugar Rush? Neither me nor my sister never heard of that."

"How could you be so sure if it is a treasure map?" Lexi asked.

"Where and how did you get it?" Rancia asked.

"One of my soldiers found at Game Central Station and gave me to solve it." Carlhoun explained. "I was wondering if you guys want to join in."

"Yes! I want to do it!" Vanellopeter whispered in a cheerful tone. "I always wanted to go on an adventure!"

"Well, if my brother's in, then I'm in too." Rancia nodded.

"Why not? I'm in for a trip of the lifetime." Stefani grinned.

"Heck yeah! Count me in!" Rita smiled. "Anything for me to enjoy a little trip."

"Wait a minute, hang on a moment." Lexi remarked with a skeptic frown. "One thing I don't understand. If you found the map, how did it all started in the first place? And besides, if no one couldn't find some mysterious artifact in Sugar Rush, what makes you think that we can?"

"Look, Lexi, is neither you come or stay in this boring game? Your choice." Rita said with a firm glance.

"Well, I say let's do it!" Carlhoun said with a determined look on his face.

"Fine." Lexi sighed. "But how will ask our parents for agreement to leave without telling them about the all-secret map?"

"Play cool, Lexi." Carlhoun replied, giving his little sister a grin. "Just follow my lead and they'll never even notice. We'll start tomorrow after the arcade closes."

"Okay." Rita, Lexi, Drake, Vanellopeter, Rancia, and Stefani nodded in agreement.


	6. Adventure Begins

After the arcade was closed because Mr. Litwak is taking a two week vacation at Hawaii, Carlhoun was waiting for his friends to meet up at Sugar Rush entrance. But only Drake, Vanellopeter, and Rancia are here with him.

"Where are they?" Vanellopeter whined.

"They are taking forever!" Rancia complained.

"Guys, they'll be here." Carlhoun spoke to them.

"Yeah, it's not like they could just fallen out from the sky." Drake smiled with a shrug.

Then, Drake heard three screams coming from above him. Just before he could look up to find the source of the voices, his two cousin and his friend quickly land on top of him on the floor.

"Well, what'll you know?" Vanellopeter remarked. "Something _did_ fell from the air."

"Rita! Lexi! Stefani!" Rancia exclaimed.

"What took you so long?" Carlhoun asked in a shock.

"Well, you know that Game Central Station has portals to each arcade game?" Rita explained with a grin. "So, Stefani had an idea to create one for only transportation by combining my magic with hers."

"And Lexi...almost throw up during the ride." Stefani smirked as she pointed her thumb behind the green-faced Lexi.

"I'm fine." Lexi said, feeling better for now.

"Now since we all here, let's take a good look of the map." Carlhoun said, taking out the map from his own pocket. He took a look at it but he did not seem to understand the language of the map. "I can't read this." He then looked at the others. "Do either of you speak French?"

"I do." Rita replied. She took the map and took a good look at it as her friends were huddling up in front of her.

"It says head into Diet Cola Mountain and find the secret tunnel within the wall that has a star shape sign on it." Rita read through the map. "But it could be open with a unlock spell."

"That's what it said?" Stefani asked in confusion.

"Yup, that's what it said." Rita replied with a sidelong glance.

"Diet Cola Mountain?" Vanellopeter echoed. "I know where that is! I go there all the time as my secret hideout from my parents."

"So that's why I could never find you after the Roster Races." Rancia said, giving her little brother a glare.

"Sorry, Sis." Vanellopeter smiled innocently. "Let's go!"

As the gang followed Vanellopeter through the entrance of Sugar Rush, five human/Cy-Bug hybrids were watching the kids entering into Sugar Rush and smiled sneakily as they quickly slithered into Fix-It Felix Jr game.


	7. First Door and Forbidden Tunnels

The others had followed Vanellopeter in the entrance of Sugar Rush on the train. As the train moved to the glitter rainbow bridge, the gang had walked onto the bridge and had continues to follow Vanellopeter to the Diet Cola Mountain. The Mountain was shaped like a cola bottle except it is brown & has two sugar free lollipops on the bottom front.

The gang had entered inside and had looked around at the inside of the big mountain. It was a large open area littered with rocks filed the middle of the cavern and a huge white circular stalactite hung down over the center, suspended from a high ceiling. They could see a nearby sign that read the DIET COLA HOT SPRINGS.

Vanellopeter gestured all around him with a cheerful smile. "Welcome to my hideout! I found this place last week and now I claimed this place as my own. Pretty cool, huh?" He points at the small glowing geyser. "But you guys gotta be careful for the splash when the mentos fall. It is boiling hot."

"That geyser creeps me out." Stefani whimpered, grabbing Lexi's arm in worry.

"Please, you'll survive." Drake said, rolling his eyes at Stefani.

"Okay, first things first." Carlhoun said as he took the map and looked at it carefully. Then he turned to face Rita. "Rita, I need you translated this right here."

"Right." Rita said with a nod as she reads the next part of the old map in French.

"What in the game does that mean?" Drake asked curiously.

"It mean four times four of course." Rita replied.

"All right, so that means it's sixteen." Carlhoun said as he was prepare to figure out the clue on the map.

"What's next, Rita?" Rancia asked.

Rita continues translating as she said. "Stretching feet to nearest eastern point."

"Okay, which way is east?" Stefani asked as Drake uses his scanning sensor to point to the direction of east.

"That's where you'll find the wall." Rita finished.

"The wall...wait, of course! That's it!" Lexi exclaimed with a smile.

"Yup, east is that way." Drake said, pointing eastward while he was looking at his sensor just to make sure that it is indeed right about his direction.

"Come on!" Lexi squealed in delight.

Both Carlhoun, Lexi, Drake, Stefani, Vanellopeter, Rancia, & Rita begin to count paces as they head to the old closed restaurant, all eager for that ancient artifact. After reaching 16 paces, the kids saw something as they were slowly running toward it, avoiding the surroundings of the boiling geyser.

The children took a peek, seeing the brown wall that has a star shape on the center. But it seems to be no lock or anything to open the wall. Rancia tries to use her razor-sharp claws to break the wall as well as Drake using his arm as a cannon and Rita's large fist but it was no avail.

Lexi commented. "There's no way we can open this wall."

"There's should be a key on this very map." Carlhoun said thoughtfully as he looks at the map once more. "The treasure is there. I just know it."

"Wait a minute!" Stefani realized with a grin. "Rita, remember you said that we need a unlock spell in order to open the wall."

"Yeah." Vanellopeter agreed. "You & Stefani can use magic to unlock it."

"Let's do this." Rita nodded.

Rita and Stefani placed their hands on the wall and concentrate on the spell once Drake and Rancia stood back between Lexi and Vanellopeter.

"Not as messy as the floor, please let us open this door!" Rita and Stefani chanted.

At their command, the wall slowly had shape itself as a door and was open in an screech sound. All the kids can see is just a pitch-black space.

"It's open!" Rancia exclaimed.

"We need lights." Carlhoun said.

"You got it." Drake saluted. His eyes slowly turned from green pupils into bright green pupil-less eyes and walk in the dark room as Carlhoun, Lexi, Rancia, Vanellopeter, and Rita follow behind him, leaving Stefani shaking in fright. But Rita had stretched her arm to grab Stefani and pull her in.

"Come on, scaredy-cat!" Rita snapped.

The children entered the dark room, looking around as they headed down the stairs. It looks and hasn't been destroyed in years apparently. The cave was hard cookie platforms with dozens of chocolate chip stuck on the wall everywhere with only two draken tunnels in front of them.

"Wow." Rancia grinned.

"Tell me about it." Carlhoun agreed.

"This is the bottom of the Diet Cola Mountain?" Rita asked in amusement as she looks at the inside of the cool place. "It looks like kiddo should had this hideout weeks ago."

"You say it." Vanellopeter nodded in agreement.

Then, Lexi saw a sign on the left that looked like a code of some forbidden language. She squinted her eyes to see if she could understand but she can't.

"Guys, there's a sign right here but I can't read it." Lexi called to the group as they walked behind Lexi. "Rita? Do you know what language this is?"

"Unfortunately, no." Rita said with an shrug. "But from the way it said, it doesn't look good."

"It's a forbidden language." Rancia spoke. "I can read it." She walked up to gaze at the sign. "It says follow the correct trail to your quest but follow the wrong trail and you will up at the dead end of the hot springs."

The children slowly turned around to see two empty tunnels that lead to an dark hallways.

"So we have to choose the correct trail in order to find the mysterious artifact." Carlhoun said with a sigh.

"Are you crazy?!" Stefani shouted as she still felt scared. "I swear if we all don't get out of here alive when this is over, we gonna end up just like those dead skeletons on the other zombie dead game in the chains..."

Rita of course groaned as she covers Stefani's mouth with her huge fist and gave her a dead glare. "Okay, Stefani, now I'm starting to go like my dad if you can shut up right now."

"Yeah, get a grip!" Drake remarked as he nodded his head in agreement.

"There has to be something between those two trails." Lexi insisted to her brother. "I know it! We need a source to prove which one is the fake trail."

"Oh, give me a break!" Drake snaps as he tried to pick up a signal from his tracker on his right arm. "I've got no trace of finding the real trail."

"Wait, I got an awesome idea!" Rita exclaimed excitedly to their others. "How about we pour milk all over the ground of either trails? That way, the kitty Stefani can lick her way through it."

"Okay, Rita. I can ignore your quips so many times before, but I can't ignore it anymore!" Stefani screeched as if she is ready to fight her cousin. Suddenly, she bumps behind the wall, causing it to crumble. Stefani tries to use her magic to stop it, but it trembled the left tunnel, closing the entrance of it as a mist of grey smoke slithered in the air. Rancia sweeps on the ground like a tornado for the mist to disappear.

"Nice work, sis." Vanellopeter smiled at his sister's work.

"Why would that smoke was coming anyway?" Stefani asked.

"It's a scent from something." Rancia explained. "I'm so sure where it came from, but I know it's not from here at all."

Then Lexi heard a noise and look up to see a big scythe swinging back & forth, cutting at the chains holding the boulders above.

_That doesn't look good._ Lexi gulped a bit. She turned to her brother and her friends. "Guys, don't move! Stay where you are! Don't move!"

"What?!" Rita asked puzzled as she turned around after getting up from the ground. She is a bit far away from the others, but is a bit close to Vanellopeter. "Huh?!"

"Don't move! Start where you are!" Lexi yelled to Vanellopeter and Rita in alarm. "There's boulders on top of you when Stefani's magic accidentally triggered to fall! Don't move!"

Rita looks up, gasping as she saw the boulders hanging over there. Instead of standing still, she screamed as she rushes to Vanellopeter like mad.

"Oh well." Drake said with a shrug. "So much of them standing still!"

"Let's get out of here!" Rancia screamed to Rita, Vanellopeter, and Stefani.

"Run!" Carlhoun shouted as he and his sister saw the boulder and begins running out of here.

"Hey, look what I've found! It's a key." Vanellopeter exclaimed, picking up a key that looked like a crown. "I'll hold this for safekeeping."

"No time, kiddo!" Rita yelled, picking him up onto her left shoulder. "Let's go!"

The gang rushes over to the right trail and jumping for it safety as the last boulder crashed to the entrance.

"Man, that was a close one!" Drake exclaimed with a sigh. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're okay! Thanks!" Rancia called out. She had hugged her little brother tightly. "And so is my brother!"

"Me, Rita, and Lexi are okay as well!" Stefani hollered.

"Let's keep moving." Carlhoun said as he got up from the ground. "This trail must lead to what we are looking for."


	8. Trouble Ahead

Meanwhile, Ralph was looking into Rita's room to find her but she was no where in sight. Ever since Rita, Lexi, and Stefani were gone, Ralph, Felix, Chris, and Elena has been searching the entire apartment to find them but they were also nowhere to be seen.

Ralph ran back into Felix's penthouse where Felix, Chris, and Elena were unhappy.

"Do you find them?" Elena asked in hope.

"No." Ralph answered.

"Guys!"

Ralph and the others turned around to see Calhoun, Vanellope, Diana, & Alisa walking the room.

"Carlhoun, Drake, Rancia, and her little brother Vanellopeter are not in their games either." Alisa told them.

"Oh my land." Felix gasped.

"Why have they gone?" Diana asked in wonder.

"Guys!"

The others turned to see Vanellope pointing at something out of the small window.

"They came back?" Chris asked.

"No, but there's about five Cy-Bugs that are coming for us!" Vanellope shrieked. "Look!"

Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Chris, Elena, Diana, and Alisa ran behind the little Vanellope and gasped at what they saw.

There were big five human/Cy-Bug hybrid gazing at them with sneaky smile. Without hesitation, Ralph and the others jumped out of the window and ran toward them for battle.


	9. Second Door and Fall In

The kids had continued to walk until they were stopped to gaze at the other room with a sign on the right side. Rancia walked forward to squint her eyes to read the forbidden words.

"It says place the key into the great wall. Choose the right one and it'll show you the right path." Rancia read the sign.

"Okay, hold this, Rita." Carlhoun said, giving the map to Rita for translation. "Translate for us."

Rita nodded as she begins to look at the map to translate. "The crown key, westward spot..."

"Westward spot?" Lexi wondered.

"Quadruple diamonds." Rita read as she continues to translate.

"Quadruple diamonds, of course!" An bright Vanellopeter exclaimed as he held up the crown that he found on the ground before. "This must be the key!"

"The key to the clue." Stefani had exclaimed excitedly. "But where are the quadruple diamonds at?"

"Hey, look what I found." Drake said as he spots something behind some growth nearby.

Stefani uses her magic to move the stuff, revealing a wooden wheel with stone patterns in it.

"Look, look!" Stefani had exclaimed eagerly.

"What is it, what?" Carlhoun asked as he and Rancia join in to take a closer look at what the group just found.

"Quadruple diamonds, quadruple diamonds!" Rancia exclaimed eagerly

"Quadruple diamonds, well, what do you know? We found it!" Drake had smiled. The gang has figure out the next part of the map. "We must've found the way out."

"Right." Vanellopeter said as he took the crown key out, beginning to look for the diamonds on the wheel to fit it in. "Now what does the 'westward spot' part mean?"

"Counter clockwise." Lexi pointed out with a nod.

"Okay." Drake said as he and the rest of the gang look for the stones for the Vanellopeter to fit the key into, but no luck so far. "No, too big! Try the own middle one."

"This is crazy." Rita mumbled a bit in disbelief.

"The middle, try the middle." Drake insisted to Vanellopeter who did what the gang suggested and fit into the middle diamonds. Soon the gang had smiled as the key had fits perfectly. "Yeah! It fits! It fits!"

"Yes, we got it. We got it!" Carlhoun exclaimed eagerly. "So which way do we turn?"

"It's counter clockwise!" Drake had suggested with a smile. "Try going counter clockwise!"

As Vanellopeter begins turning the wheel counter clockwise, the crown key was perfectly fit right.

"Yeah! Things are turning well for us!" Drake exclaimed.

But Drake spoke too soon. Suddenly, a clicking sound was heard as a pair of chocolate stocks appears, closing on Vanellopeter's wrist. The prince yelps as Rancia and Rita were working on getting him free.

Suddenly, the gang heard another noise of a pound cake cannonball being release and rolling down and elevated at the top of the room.

"What the land is that?!" Lexi exclaim as she doesn't like the sound of the noise.

Carlhoun and Drake spotted the large cannonball passing over them and watch it going past them.

"Look out!" Carlhoun exclaimed as he already realized what's going on. "It's a secret trap!"

"Oh man, it's going to fall on us!" Rita exclaimed in horror.

"Get out of the way!" Lexi exclaimed as she and the others got out of the way in time.

As soon as the cannonball reaches the end of the track, it fell off it and landed in a net at the bottom. Once that happen, it causes a rope to be yanked. The floor underneath Drake opens up, causing him to scream as he fell through a new hole in the floor ground.

"Drake!" Stefani and Rancia exclaims in horror as they watch the soldier fall to his doom.

Drake kept on screaming, freaking out. But he manages to shift his arm, causing a familiar pair of sharp claws to form and be send flying above, grabbing into a rock in time. He ends up stopping his fall a good thing too. There are bunch of pointed licorice rocks below which could've stabbed him in seconds. But the others came to the opening, worried for their fallen friend.

"Drake!" Vanellopeter exclaimed in horror, hugging Rancia tightly.

"Drake!" Lexi and Carlhoun exclaims as they were looking for the soldier but to no prevail. It looks like the kids have lost him.

"Oh no, Drake!" Rita exclaimed as she was getting scared for a moment and threw her arms around Stefani.

"Oh man, where is he?" Carlhoun ask in worry.

"He's gone!" Stefani sobbed with big tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, no." Rancia cried as she was hugging Vanellopeter sadly for the loss of her love.

"He's gone! No!" Rita cried as she and Lexi held each other in sadness.

"Guys, I'm okay!" Drake called out as he was stretching up and down from the claws keeping him safe. "I'm safe! I'm saved by my robotic claws! Guys, I'm saved by my robotic claws!"

The gang gasped in surprise and had laughed happily, knowing that their friend is alive.

"Guys." Drake said as he looked around the room that he was almost killed in. "I'm in another room!"


	10. The Cy-Brothers Are Here!

The Cy-Brothers arrive where the children were a while ago in the same wishing well area. Spike frowns as he spoke up. "Brother, once we deal with those kids, how do we get back? I don't see those kids anywhere."

"Those kids has to be here somewhere!" Stalker snapped in annoyance as he looks around.

"Hey, brothers, look at this." Walker said as he spots something near a hole nearby. Stalker and Spike came closer though their brother. "Look what they left behind."

Walker has spotted the rope that the kids use to get into the lower tunnels. The Cy-Brothers use their glowing wings to shine light to get a better look and to find any trace of the kids.

Seeing the green glowing light up ahead, Carlhoun looks horrified and gave the gang a shocking look.

"Guys, they're here!" Carlhoun whispered, pointing a finger to the cave that the kids came out of.

Rita, Lexi, Stefani, Drake, Rancia and Vanelloperer gasps in horror which means that the Cy-Brothers are coming for them!

"We can only hope that we got to get away from them." Carlhoun whispered to the others quietly.

"Hey, Stalker." Spike said as he let out an evil smirk as he points his wing to the bottom of the rope once he flew down. "Look, there they are!"

"Quickly, run, follow me!" Carlhoun called out frantically. The gang follow him and went down the center tunnel as they know that it is the only way out now. "Come on!"

As the kids rush through the tunnel, they all were running like mad as if they are doing their best to escape those insane Cy-Brothers chasing them.

"We're doom! We're doom!" Stefani exclaims in terror.

"Keep running! Don't look back!" Carlhoun yelled.

The Cy-Brothers headed to the center tunnel in hopes to get to the kids. The kids quickly rushed through the tunnels, knowing that the Cy-Brothers are still behind them a few bits, gaining onto the kids fast.

"Come on, move it, let's go!" Carlhoun called to his friends frantically.

"What do you think we're doing?!" Stefani exclaimed in annoyance.

The kids were rushing into a cave, finding a little caramel river that has a fallen solid candle log over it.

Lexi exclaimed. "Oh great! What now?"

"We have to keep going!" Carlhoun exclaimed as he was looking back and hope that the Cy-Brothers didn't catch up to them yet.

The Cy-Brothers are gaining onto the gang fast as Rita turn around to see them coming as she screams out. "They're coming right now!"

"Move, move, move!" Carlhoun exclaimed as the gang begin to make their way across the bridge. Each of them had yelped as they tried their best not to fall into the river. "Keep going!"

"Hurry!" Lexi exclaimed as the gang had made it across, arriving to the other side.

But unfortunately for them, Drake was doing his best to get across the vanilla log bridge.

"They're coming!" Rancia exclaimed in alarm as she spotted the Cy-Brothers coming their way in their direction.

"Hurry, hurry!" Vanellopeter exclaimed, urging Drake to get moving.

"Come on, Drake!" Rita yelled loud enough for Drake to hurry up.

"Stop wasting time!" Stefani exclaimed.

"Let's go! Come on!" Lexi exclaimed in worry.

Of course, Drake stopped his track as if he has an idea on his mind.

"Drake, what are you doing?" Carlhoun asked in alarm. "Come on!"

"Hang on, guys! I've got an idea!" Drake exclaimed with a smirk. "Sticky Goo!"

"Sticky goo?! Are you crazy?!" Rita and Vanellopeter asked in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Lexi asked in frustration.

Drake grinned as his arms were opening into two medium-sized holes. As he moves across the log, goo came out of the holes and right onto the bridge. The gang were too busy on encouraging the their friend to move on.

Soon, the Cy-Brothers had arrived just in time to see the gang with their sinister smiles on their faces.

"Hey there. Remember us?" Spike said evilly.

"Sorry, but we are out of here." Stefani said once Applejack made it across an the gang made a run for it.

"Come back here!" Walker shouted with a growl.

The gang ignore him while they run on. Stalker's arms had transformed into two cannons and fires a beam of green energy which had hit a rock, missing Lexi in the process.

"Hey! Weapons are my thing!" Drake retorted.

"Run! They are shooting at us!" Carlhoun screamed.


	11. Survive The Piano!

"Get going!" Stalker snapped at Spike as he pushed him onto the log, too unaware of the goo now on it.

"Alright, I'm going!" Spike snapped back at his brother. Spike begins to cross the log, heading to the same spot where Drake has poured goo on earlier. Suddenly, his appendages were stuck on the goo and the goo electrode him as his wings and his arms were stuck as well. But he only could hear Stalker laughing under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Walker asked his brother in alarm.

"No!" Spike groaned. "And shut up, Stalker!"

"Let's go help our brother! Quickly!" Walker snapped at Stalker as they hesitates and walked onto the bridge to help Spike. But Drake's goo cause them to get their appendages stuck and were electrode right into the log.

To make matters worse, the water is raising very fast.

"Come on!" Walker screamed as the water splashes into him and his two brothers. "Get this goo off of us and let's get those brats!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang walked into the cave to check where they are now. A huge room that has no other exit.

"Oh, that's just great!" Rita groaned as she crossed her huge arms over her chest.

"How will we get out of here?" Lexi asked the others with a frown.

Drake turned around as his eyes had widened. "Whoa! Uh, guys, check this out!"

Everyone turns and saw something surprising. It was a vanilla ice cream piano in the center of the room. But despite how creative the piano is, the walls were surrounded with five doors around them.

"Whoa." Rita said in amazement.

"Wow." Drake sighed with a smile.

"So, Rita, what's the next trick of the map?" Rancia asked Rita nervously. "Because I only see the forbidden signs on the walls that doesn't explain the piano."

Rita nodded to the gang as she had begins to translate the map. "In order to move forward, play the tune as the each note said. But if you make too many mistakes, you will surly be..."

Rita stopped, looking horrified at the last part of the transition. The others were not linking the look on her face at all.

"What's wrong?" Carlhoun asked in worry.

"Be what?" Stefani asked, getting scared by Rita's look.

Rita gulps as she said the last part in French, not wanting to translate it at all.

"What is it?" Rancia and Lexi asked. "What?"

"What does the last French part said on the map?" Vanellopeter urged Rita in concern.

Rita gulps a bit, not wanting her pals to like what she's about to translate. She then translate in hesitation. "Vaporized."

"What? Great!" Stefani had exclaimed with a groan. "Vaporized."

"So we will have to play the piano to get out of here." Carlhoun said in concern. "In order for us not to regenerate in this game."

"But which notes shall we play?" Lexi asked the others in concern.

Drake rushes up to the gang as the commander Carlhoun has gave him a task to keep an eye out for the three Cy-Bug brothers.

"Any progress?" Lexi asked.

"I think they're still out there." Drake reported to the gang in concern.

"Keep watching and hurry up!" Lexi insisted.

Drake nodded his head as he rushes back to keep on watching.

Just then, Carlhoun turns the map as he spotted something that he hasn't seen until now. On the back are the musical notes.

"Look! Musical notes! That must be what we can use to put in!" Carlhoun exclaimed.

"Stefani, you gave you piano lessons, right?" Rita asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course! Elena gave Stefani piano lessons when she was a small kitten." Rancia exclaimed.

"I am not sure, guys!" Stefani said in worry. "I was six at the time so I am not sure if I remember the whole thing correctly."

"Trust me, if you wanna live to be another age, hit it!" Rita insisted with a nod as Carlhoun put the map onto the piano.

Stefani trembles while going up to the piano and reading the map. "Okay! If I don't remember this, we all doom! Let see...this is nothing like my mother's piano."

"Listen, Stefani, we believe in you." Lexi said gently ash encouraged her. "So do your best."

"Okay." Stefani said, looking at the piano nervously. She found a chord & begins to push it.

A bright tone is heard from the piano which means Stefani had hit the right note. The gang turn to see the wall on the right side was opening up.

Carlhoun smiled eagerly. "Yes, guys! It's working! Good work, Stefani! Let's finish this!"

"But the wall isn't down enough." Lexi said as she observed the wall. "She need to keep on pushing the right notes to save out lives here."

"Okay, it's coming back to me now!" Stefani exclaimed with a smile. She looked back at the map. "Now...A, C sharp, D."

"Oh...remember those lessons. Play them right, please!" Vanellopeter exclaimed as he was freaking out and hugging his sister tightly.

Stefani hits a chord. Unfortunately, a buzzing tone is heard. A wall on the left side was open and revealed to be a massive black licorice monster.

Rita screamed as the licorice monster grabbed her by the waist, causing her to yell as she's about to be eaten or sucked inside the wall. Luckily, Lexi & Carlhoun both grabbed her and pull the wrecker back to safety of the big platform just in time for Rancia using her razor-sharp claws to slice the big monster's arm. The monster let out a growl as it went back to the wall. Rita would've been gone if she hasn't been saved in time.

"I thought you don't need to worry about monsters!" Lexi exclaimed frantically to Rita. "You can stretch your arms with your super strength."

"I panicked, okay?!" Rita shouted to Lexi in worry. "You try not getting out of here alive!"

"Sis, what did the sign said on the wall of the monster?!" Vanellopeter shrieked.

"It said the licorice monster can use its arms to strangle others and pulls them to their stomachs." Rancia had replied in alarm.

"Gross." Rita groaned.

Drake headed back to the big tunnel entrance to check on the three Cy-Bug brothers and he yelped as he saw then moving through the river.

"They're still down there, you guys!" Drake called out to the gang. "And they're coming in fast!"

"Stefani, quickly!" Rancia exclaimed frantically. "Play the next note!"

"All right, all right!" Stefani exclaimed. She is under pressure and needs to focus on the right notes. "I'm trying!"

"Better try harder, cuz!" Drake yelled with frown. "Those Cy-Bug brothers are really madder than Uncle Ralph!"

"Yeah, don't remind me!" Stefani remarked with a shout.

Stefani played another chord, but it's the wrong one as well. The wall at the middle was opened up and reveal to be a caramel snake. It's tail rose up in the air above Carlhoun who screams in alarm. Rancia manages to save him in time as she extends her razor claws to slice the tail before Calhoun could meet his doom.

"Rancia?" Carlhoun asked.

"The sign said that the caramel snake could sneeze its victim under full five seconds and then eats them." Rancia explained.

"Stefani, what the game were you thinking?" Rita demanded in shock. "What was that?!"

"Sorry! I hit the wrong note!" Stefani exclaimed to Rita in despair. "I'm not one of the famous piano players, you know!"

"Stefani, calm down." Rancia said as she was claiming her friend down. "Its okay."

"We all believe in you." Carlhoun had said calmly. "Even we make mistakes at times."

"Now, focus on that chord." Lexi had smiled gently.

Calming down a bit, Stefani goes back to what's she doing. "Okay...A... A flat..."

"Please play it. Please play it." Rita & Vanellopeter both said quietly as they both were throwing their arms around each other.

So, Stefani hits the right chord. The gang cheered as the right door was opening up a little more.

Drake rushes back to the entrance to see the situation. He sighed a bit as it looks like the brothers are gone.

"Good news, guys! They're gone. We are safe!" Drake announced to the gang eagerly.

Of course, Drake gasped as a familiar hand claws appeared, grabbing him. He screamed out loud and his alarm arm is heard. Drake's right arm had transform into a laser cannon and blasted an green energy blast at the brothers. Stalker screamed in pain, bumping into Walker and Spike as the brothers were sent against the wall on the other side of where Drake was.

Drake rushed back of the gang. "Guys, the bugs are coming, the bugs are coming!"

Drake was running into the gang, sending them all onto the piano and causing Stefani to hit the wrong note as the two same monsters from the same two walls came out to grab both Vanellopeter, Lexi, and Drake. But Rancia was able to save them in time with her razor claws.

"Oh darn, this is not good!" Rancia exclaimed frantically.

"Oh more note and we're dead!" Rita exclaimed in alarm. "For sure!"

The brothers had recovered from the blast and their crash, flying up and angrily shaped their arms into two deadly cannons. They are certain the kids are going to be dead when they gets through with them.

"Okay, what's the next note?" Drake asked Stefani who looks at the map once more for the next note.

"I am not sure." Stefani said while she was looking at the next note. She had could tell it is hard to see the note on the brown part of the map. "Is that a A sharp or a B flat?"

"Stefani, let me put it this way: if you hit the wrong note, we'll all be 'flat'." Rita remarked with a glare.

"Stefani, I believe in you. You can do this." Lexi said as she was hugging Stefani a bit, calming the cat girl down. "You're our only hope now."

Stefani breathed in and out as all of her friends' lives depends on the right note. The cat braced herself, hitting the chord on the ice cream piano. Soon a bright note was heard as she has hit the right note causing the door to open up all the way.

"You did it!" Lexi cheered wildly.

The gang has found their chance to escape.

"Let's go! Move! Come on!" Carhloun exclaimed as the others rushed through the open door.

Stefani quickly grabbed the map on the piano and ran back to the door just as Carhloun let out a hand to her.

Just then, Walker, Stalker, and Spike arrived on the scene and were ready to get to the gang but they were nowhere in sight, causing Stalker to yell furiously at their failure. But that doesn't stop them from following them.


	12. The Secret Tower

The gang arrived at a series of brown chocolate waterslides. They have no idea where they led to but it's the only way to escape from the Cy-Bug brothers.

"Here we go!" Vanellopeter laughed as the others jumped onto the brown chocolate slides, sliding down the rapids.

The gang were yelling and laughing as if they were having fun. Eventually, the chocolate slide ends at a vanilla themed lagoon in some soft of huge strawberry cave. Carlhoun slides off the chocolate slide while falling into the chocolate lake.

"Oh dang." Rita screamed as she fall off her slide as she landed in the water below.

One by one, the others fall right into the water. They each rose up in the lake and realized that they are safe.

"Is everyone okay?" Lexi asked as the gang checked to see everyone is here.

"Yeah, we're okay!" Stefani said with a sigh.

The gang hugged one another to know that they have survived that crazy slide. As Drake gasped as he saw something, it caught Carlhoun's attention.

"What?" Carlhoun asked Drake.

Carlhoun and the others turned at what Drake saw. It was shocking yet amazing sight. A big peppermint tower as known as the Great Pepper Tower!

"Wow!" Rita exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, I don't believe it! We actually found it!" Drake laughed excitedly.

The gang all laughed and cheered. Lexi, Stefani, and Vanellopeter were hugging each other with smiles on their faces. Drake and Rancia are hugging each other and made their eye contact as they both were blushing. Also, Rita and Carlhoun are hugging each other as well, but they saw what they were doing, making themselves blush. But it end quickly as Carlhoun pushes Rita into the lake while looking at the tower once more.

"That is amazing!" Carlhoun exclaimed.

* * *

The gang swam their way over to the tower and climb onto the shore. They looked around inside the tower that had apparently empty for years. The gang were completely speechless until Drake goes onto the gate that let him look into the dark below and the gate starts to break, causing Drake to fall below with girlish scream.

Drake groaned as he felt something hard on his back. As he got up, he screams in terror for him landing in a strange room. He looked around to see a room very ancient yet unusual.

"Drake!" The gang exclaimed as they looked at Drake through the hole.

"You okay?" Stefani asked in concern.

"Heck yeah! I'm okay!" Drake exclaimed in frustration. "I was falling down the gate! What do you expect?"

"Why didn't you use the stairs?" Carlhoun asked as he saw a set of stairs nearby which annoys Drake even more.

"Oh now you tell me!" Drake exclaimed insanely.

"Drake's okay, guys," Lexi said as the others looked around.

As the gang searched the place, the room was beautiful once the gang moves on through the next room.

"Amazing." Rancia smiled.

"Alright, Rita, translate." Carlhoun said, giving the map to Rita.

"Translate nothing!" Rita snapped, looking at the map and pushed it back to Carlhoun. "There's nothing to translate on that map anymore! Where's the treasure?!"

"Where's the X, Carlhoun?!" Drake demands furiously as he grabbed Carlhoun by the armor, making him angry.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" Lexi exclaimed with a fierce look. "Or you guys will mess with me!"

"I didn't give my day and risk my life to find nothing!" Vanellopeter yelled.

As the gang were arguing, Rancia pulls on a cord unknowingly, causing a noise to be heard.

"Guys, I think I set off another trap!" Rancia gasped in shock.

Suddenly, a big door next on the right side of the gang explodes open, sending out dust all over them. They were safe once Rancia extends her arms to protect her friends from the dust.

"Thanks, sis." Vanellopeter smiled.

"There's so much dust." Stefani said with a disgusted look.

"What did you expect?" Rita said with a glare. "This tower has been down here for a very long time."

"What's that?" Drake asked curiously.

The gang looked at the door that could lead them into another room. Rancia uses her razor-sharp claws to break the door, allowing her and the others to walk in. But since they were so frighten to go, Carlhoun decides to walk in and found himself in another room. He was amazed to see the main quarters.

"What's in there?" Drake asked curiously as he and the gang gazed in the room, wondering if Carlhoun gave found something interesting in there.

"Did you find anything?" Rancia called out.

"It's alright, guys." Carlhoun called back. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay." The gang nodded their heads.


	13. Silver Prizes and Cy-Bug Battle

Carlhoun looked at the room. It has a chocolate table with an torch stand in the middle of it. He could tell even though the tower has been old for a long time, the insides are super cool. He glanced at the strange silver on each stands.

"Could this be…the…" Carlhoun spoke in amusement as he saw the silver pieces were sparkling.

Carlhoun gazed at the silver crescent moon piece and remove it from the stand. But then he turned around to see his sister and friends were watching with shocking faces.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Carlhoun asked curiously.

"Long enough, brother." Lexi said with a smile. "Long enough."

"Cool…" Rita muttered eagerly as the others came closer to Carlhoun, glancing at the silver pieces. "It's beautiful."

"I can't believe we've found it at last!" Vanellopeter exclaimed.

"Well, what are you standing around for? Choose one." Carlhoun said with a grin.

"Shoot yourself." Rita said with a smile.

The gang begins to take the other silver gems that is on the stands as if they are finding the ones that suits them. The gang placed those gems in Carlhoun's packets.

"Guys, what about the Cy-Brothers back there?" Rancia asked as she accidentally dropped the gem on the floor and bend down to get it. "They are still after us."

"Please, what about them?" Rita asked with a scoff.

"Still, Rancia's got a point." Drake said. "We got to do something."

"I don't know and I seriously don't care." Rita said a she kept glancing at her gem she chose.

"You do care when they gonna kill outside of your game." Drake remarked.

Carlhoun then exclaimed. "Wait! I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Lexi asked curiously.

"We can lead a trail of traps into one cave and hide out another." Carlhoun explained. "After they fell for it, we can make a run for it."

"Great idea, Commander!" Stalker exclaimed with a laugh. "Grab them, boys!"

The gang gasped in shock as they each were capture by the clutches of the Walker and Spike, leaving Rancia behind. She got up from the floor to reach for the golden piece of the artifact until she spotted her little brother and the others were captured by the Cy-Brothers. The three bugs grabbed the gang and flew out of Sugar Rush and back to Fix-It Felix Jr game where the children could see their parents being trapped inside a large green elastic containment orb guarded by two Cy-Brothers Speedy and Dash. Stalker, Walker, and Spike were flying their way to drop the kids down onto the ground.

"Guys!" Felix called out. "Thank goodness. You guys are alright!"

"Mom! Dad!" The children called back with a gasp.

"In the chains! Now!" Stalker spoke loudly.

"Alright, this means war!" Drake scowled. "I'm going to kick some butt out of you bugs!"

"Drake, no!" Carlhoun exclaimed in alarm.

"Are you crazy?!" Rancia cried.

"Yeah, don't even think about doing something reckless!" Vanellopeter shrieked.

"Don't you do it!" Lexi exclaimed in fear.

"Don't worry, guys! We can take them!" Drake snapped, preparing to attack but the gang grabbed him by his arms, keeping him still.

"We? What do you mean 'we'?" Rita asked in alarm.

"Guys, I shall handle this!" Drake snapped. "I know what I'm doing."

With a smirk, Drake shot a green energy rope right at Walker's arm in hopes to take him down…but Drake screams as he ended up getting pulled toward Walker once Walker pulled his arm forcefully. Walker swung the rope around for Drake to be tied him up and let go of the energy rope that cause the robot soldier to crash to the large apartment building.

"Hey, no one hurts my cousin but ME!" Stefani yelled.

Stefani extends her claws out and ran toward Walker to scratch his wings as well as the other brothers' wings.

"Our wings!" Stalker exclaimed furiously.

"Well, you ask for it!" Vanellopeter exclaimed with a laugh but quickly shut his mouth when Stalker send him a growl.

"That's it!" Stalker exclaimed furiously. "Enough is enough, time to put an end to this!"

"Let go of me!" Spike demanded as he grabs Stefani and throws her toward the others only to be caught by Rita. The Cy-Brothers uses their green glowing claws to threaten the children.

"You and your brothers don't scare us, Stalker!" Carlhoun shouted as he walked forward in front of his sister and his friends like the way his mother taught him to be a real brave soldier.

"You should." Walker sneered.

"Carlhoun!" Lexi exclaimed. "Don't!"

But it was too late. Walker held up his hand in the air and slashes the brave soldiers. Carlhoun screamed in pain as Walker continues to use his claws to send out a barrage of slashing, revealing cuts and bruises on Carlhoun's body. Feeling weak to fight back, Carlhoun collapsed on the ground.

"Carlhoun, no!" Rita screamed. She rushes forward to protect her love. "Carlhoun! Carlhoun! Speak to me! Please!"

"Who's next?" Stalker laughed in triumph as he turned to the other children.

"You…will…PAY FOR HURTING MY BROTHER!" Lexi shouted in rage.

Then, suddenly, Lexi's golden nail gun was transformed into a pair of large golden handguns. Calhoun and Felix's eyes were widened in surprise as they had never imagine what power their daughter was capable of. Lexi then uses her two golden handguns to blast a barrage of golden missiles to attack the Cy-Brothers, causing them to scream in pain and backing away from Rita and Carlhoun. Vanellopeter, Rita, Carlhoun, Stefani, and Drake as well as their parents were staring at Lexi with their mouths wide open.

"If you harm my brother or any of my friends, I swear I will break your entire face off!" Lexi cried furiously to the Cy-Brothers.

"Then we'll destroy you first, you little brats!" Stalker laughed evilly as he and his four brothers had surrounded the kids around. "Have fun not regenerating for life!"

"DON'T EVEN BOTHER!" A voice yelled out from out of nowhere.

Everyone were surprised as they all look up and saw Rancia running and jumped between her friends and the trapped parents.

"Rancia!" Rancis and Vanellope exclaimed upon seeing their own daughter safe.

"Sis!" Vanellopeter exclaimsed happily as he was relieved to see his big sister all right.

"Rancia!" Stefani and Drake exclaimed in amazement.

"Rancia!" Carlhoun, Lexi, and Rita exclaimed with smiles on their faces.

"How did she escape from us?!" Stalker asked in shock as he and his four brothers were looking very stunned. "How could you two idiots not capture her?!"

"Hurry, Sis! Save mom and dad!" Vanellopeter exclaimed to his big sister.

Rancia nodded her head as she jumped in the air and extends her razor-sharp claws to slash the force field sphere, pulling her parents and the other parents to safely on top of the apartment building.

"All right, Rancia!" Drake cheered excitedly.

"Now let's kick those Cy-Bugs butt!" Lexi suggested as she held her two golden handguns tightly.

"No need to tell us!" Rita exclaimed with a sly smile, knowing a battle when they see one.

After Stefani quickly uses her magic to heal Carlhoun and untied Drake, the kids ran up to fight the Cy- Brothers to the very end.

"Get them!" Stalker roared. "We're not losing this battle!"

"Hey, up there!" Vanellopeter called out as he glitched his way in the air to make a silly face, causing Spike to look up. This distraction allows Rancia to punch him in the chest, sending the Cy-Bug to the ground. After that, Vanellopeter glitched in front of Walker and send out a hail of energy blasts, causing Walker to crash on top of his brother.

Lexi charged at Stalker and leaped in the air with her golden nail gun wrapped around her arm in the general form of a blade to attack the bug while Carlhoun waved his high-tech shoulder gun to shoot out large bullets at Stalker that explode and burn the bug on impact, sending him to crash to Walker and Spike.

Drake charged staright at Dash and shifted his arms to blast out a hail of missiles at him and then shifted his arms together into two large laser cannon to blast Dash, sending him flying to his two defeat brothers. Stefani quickly hops onto Speedy's back and slashes him once before hoping off to push him upward with her foot claws while Rita used her magic to creates a double who appears on other side of the battle behind Speedy, who was mirroring every moves that the original Rita can perform with her massive fists, sending Speedy to crash with his brothers.

"Alright!" Stalker roared as he got up weakly. "You think you're so tough?! I'll see you the true meaning of being a Cy-Bug!"

Suddenly, Stalker, Walker, Spike, Speedy, and Dash begin to merge together to form into something twisted and monstrous. They were now in a ginormous Cy-Bug with five heads.

"Have fun beating us in this form!" The Cy-Brothers shouted in unison.

Rita, Lexi, Carlhoun, Vanellopeter, Rancia, Drake, and Stefani were giving anything they got at the new merged Cy-Brothers, but neither of their attacks were effective toward them. With a sly grin, the monster Cy-Brothers used their green sharp pincers to slash them with a wave of green energy, sending them crashing behind the apartment building and fell on the ground in pain.

"I can't stand watching them suffer!" Calhoun cried. "We've got to do something!"

"If only we have a beacon, those Cy-Brothers will never live for a second." Diana said sadly.

"Wait a minute!" Chris suddenly spoke. "When Ralph and I went to Hero's Duty the other day, I used my magic to duplicate the various parts of the exact beacon. I still have some, but only Felix and Lexi can fix it in a split second!"

"That could work!" Felix and Wyatt nodded their heads.

"Hey!" Alisa called out as she jumped down to the kids. "We've found a way to stop them. Lexi, you and your dad can fix a beacon and turn it on to vaporize them."

"A beacon?" Carlhoun echoed as he turned to see Drake giving a grin and a nod. "Of course!"

"Aunt Chris is a genius!" Drake smiled.

"How did you know it was her idea?" Alisa asked in confusion.

"Because I caught her doing do, but I didn't interfere." Drake said with a shrug.

"Alright, let's go." Alisa nodded as her hair tendrils grabbed Lexi, Rita, Drake and Stefani by the waist. "Rancia, you, your brother, and Carlhoun kept them distracted once the beacon is fix."

"Aye, aye!" Rancia saluted with a nod.

"You got it!" Vanellopeter saluted childishly.

"Roger that!" Carlhoun saluted firmly.

As Rancia, Vanellopeter, and Carlhoun went off to distract the Cy-Brothers, the others were about prepare on fixing a beacon on top of the apartment building. Calhoun told Carlhoun and Lexi that if they can crate a beacon to light up, then the Cy-Brothers will be no more. Lexi's two golden handguns were transformed back into a golden nail gun and began to create a beacon while Rita and Stefani were using their magic to conjure the parts of the beacon and Drake shifted his arms into large hammers to help Lexi fix the beacon up. In the meantime, below the apartment, Rancia picked up Carlhoun and Vanellopeter and placed their on her arms as she jumped up on top of the building with the others.

"Guys, the beacon is fix!" Lexi told the group. "Now, we must figure out these shapes in order for the beacon to work."

"With us combined, none of you kids can't stop us!" Stalker smiled sinisterly as he gazed at the three fierce children.

But the beacon was rebuild. The Cy-Brothers doesn't like the sound of that.

"What's that?" Stalker asked in shock and alarm.

"Oh no..." Spike said in alarm. "It's another one of those..."

"BEACON!" The Cy-Brothers yelled at the same time.

Back at the building, Lexi pointed her finger at the six shapes around the beacon. "Look at this. There's about six shapes around the beacon that are the key to work."

"Yeah, it must have six items to get to work." Carlhoun said as he looked at the shapes carefully.

"Wait a minute!" Vanellopeter spoke. "Those shapes looks exactly like the silver pieces we've found at Sugar Rush."

"Goodness, he's right." Stefani said as she took out the silver piece out of her pocket.

"Hand them over to Lexi!" Carlhoun ordered.

Rita, Stefani, Drake, Vanellopeter, Rancia, and Carlhoun himself took out the silver gems and hand them over to Lexi, who was placing each gem to their proper shape. Once they were match, the beacon was starting to activate. The parents and children were backing away from the glowing beacon once it glowed.

Meanwhile, the monstrous Cy-Brothers watched the light from the building and noticed that their own programming was now taking over their brain. They kept trying to not shake their heads and not fall for it, but it was too late. The monstrous Cy-Brothers flew into the beacon. Each brother were letting out a scream once they got vaporized and they were gone for good.


	14. The Ending Reunion

After the Cy-Brothers were gone an the beacon had disappeared by Chris's magic, the children turned to face their parents who were relieved that their children have save the game.

"Carlhoun!" Calhoun said in her usual firm tone. "This was your idea of wandering off in Sugar Rush, isn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Carlhoun said to his mother with a firm frown. "I guess we are in deep tro..."

"Oh never mind!" Calhoun cried as she hugged her son. "I'm just so glad you're safe!"

"You're safe, Lexi!" Felix laughed while hugging Lexi.

"Thanks, dad." Lexi smiled as she hugged her father back.

Vanellopeter and Rancia grinned as their parents rushes over to hug their children.

"Oh, Vanellopeter." Rancis exclaimed with a smile.

"Great job taking care of your little brother, Rancia." Vanellope grinned.

"Plus, we knew you two would be hungry so we got you this!" Rancis told his children as he and Vanellope brought out a huge cake.

"Oh boy! A chocolate and candy cake!" Vanellopeter exclaimed with a smile as he open the cake box. "Thank you!"

"We know you like it." Vanellope said with a smile.

"Yes, our favorite, mother!" Rancia beamed.

"Mom! Dad!" Drake grinned as he hugged with his parents, reuniting with them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Stefani giggled as her parents hugged her tightly and eagerly.

"Dad! Mom!" Rita exclaimed as her parents hugged their daughter with smiles on their faces.

"We were trapped underground in the mountain. It was so cool." Vanellopeter told his parents about what happen on the adventures.

"It's okay." Rancia remarked with a chuckle. "But fun at the same time."

"Can I take piano lessons?" Stefani asked hopefully. Her parents look surprised but nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey wrecker…listen." Carlhoun said as he walked over to Rita. "I wanted to...thank you for caring for me after that attack earlier."

"Wow…wait…what?" Rita asked Carlhoun in surprise as both of them are blushing.

"Yeah...thank you for all your comfort and...well, yeah..." Carlhoun sputtered with a blush.

"Thanks." Rita said with a blush on her face. "To be honest, you are my soldier."

Without saying another word, Carlhoun pulled Rita by the waist and the two shared a passionate kiss, but could hear Vanellopeter and Stefani giggling behind them.

"Rancia." Drake said with a smile at Rancia. "Now…this is…all over. Will you…?"

"Yes." Rancia replied with a happy smile.

"But you didn't know what I was going to…" Drake spoke.

Rancia picked Drake up in the air by his shoulders and kisses him on the lips, making him smile as he kissed back.

"I wonder if we have new adventures ahead of us." Stefani wondered.

"Of course, we will." Carlhoun said with a smile. "Because we are a team and we stick together."

Vanellopeter grinned as he yelled out in excitement and the others grinned as they yelled along with him, knowing that their next great adventures will allow them to seek dangers and wonders.


End file.
